Troubled
by HouseLovinGleek
Summary: After all this time House's Vicodin abuse finnally takes a toll on him AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written during the middle of Season 5, somewhere around Joy, so the events in the finale were not even visible to me because it was finished way before that
1. Chapter 1 Discoveries

CHAPTER 1 DISCOVERIES

It was another dreary and dank morning in apartment 221B. The alarm clock rang at 9:30 AM just like it always did, waking him up so he could be just perfectly late to work, he opened his deep blue eyes and groaned from the pain shooting up his leg, yes just like every morning. He even had a slow but steady routine from the minute his eyes opened. He grabbed his cane and the bottle of Vicodin from the side table near his bed. Sleepily he pops one in his mouth sets the bottle back down and is off to get dressed in whatever t-shirt and jeans calls to him that day. Then puts on either his leather or sports jacket depending on whether he was riding his motorcycle or driving the dodge. Today he was in a driving mood, so he throws on the sport jacket sticks the med. Bottle in his pocket, grabs his keys, and limps toward the door. Almost forgetting his Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital badge, and thinks to himself, 'Wilson would scold me so hard if I forgot it, boring, I can almost hear him now, "House you know how you dress you have to wear your badge, I'm gonna laugh one day when some new security guard kicks you out because he thinks you're just another loon."' He goes back to his dresser to pick up the badge; he does so and glances into the mirror above the dresser. What looks back startles him, without even thinking he also grabs his sunglasses from the dresser, putting them on while he heads back the front door, walks out and gets into the car. 'It can't be' he thinks 'the one morning I don't check and it's finally happened'

He drives to work in silence, after the sight that stared back at him in that mirror he wasn't much in the mood for music. He arrived at work just like every morning, through the front door, limping to the elevator to head up to his office. Hoping that this would be the one day when he wouldn't run into any of his colleagues especially not Cuddy or Wilson, he just couldn't bear it. He headed straight to the elevator but luck wasn't with him this morning cause standing next to it was none other than Wilson, his only friend in the world and the last person on earth he wanted to see. "Good morning House, so how late were you out last night? Wearing sunglasses indoors and all" Wilson remarked, House had to act normal, had to have his same jerky and sarcastic rebuttal to Wilson's snide remark

"What a guy can't have a little fun? Who are you? My mom?"

"Touching reply as always House, I'm good thanks for asking"

"I didn't"

They got into the elevator and rode up to their offices.

"Well I hope to have you invade my privacy later, but right now I have work to do"

"Maybe I do too ya know, what do you think you're all I think about? Don't flatter yourself Jimmy"

"Goodbye House!" Wilson shouts back as he walks away.

House heads to his office and there sit the new ducklings and Foreman, scattered around just waiting for him, 13 is reading up on something, Kutner, wanting to get killed, is playing on House's computer, and Taub is talking to someone on his cell phone. Foreman is at the desk filling out paper work. House limps over to Kutner and taps him on the shoulder "Mind telling me what you think you're doing?" This is seen as an immediate mistake because he is startled so bad he jumps up waving his arms in confusion, and knocks House's sunglasses right off his face, House doesn't realize this. So once everyone stops their giggle fit House turns and says "Now that entertainment hour is over, anyone want to tell me if we have case?" The giggles have completely stopped and everyone is staring House directly in the face, no one knows what to say, 'does he even know?' is the thought coursing through all their minds, finally 13 breaks the silence

"House are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

At that moment Kutner picks up his sunglasses and hands them to him

"Uh I kinda knocked these off"

"Oh so you did"

Foreman then gets the guts to say what's wrong "House your eyes, they're yellow, real yellow"

"So what's the big deal, do we have a case or not!" House realizes that his plan has just crumbled, he doesn't know how to react now, he didn't know how to react in the first place, that's why he tried to hide them. But now it has failed completely 'what to do now?' He snatches the sunglasses out of Kutner's hands "I'll take those thank you very much" and shoves them onto his face "Well if we don't have a case I guess I'll be going" and storms out of the room, nobody follows him

END CHAPTER 1 DISCOVERIES


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Out

CHAPTER 2 FINDING OUT

The team didn't know what to do, no one wanted to follow him, nobody knew what to say and they really didn't have a case, so they let him be.

***

House didn't want to risk running into anybody else, but he was hungry, he had left without breakfast this morning and the hunger pains on top of his leg was just too much. So despite his better judgment he headed to the cafeteria, he thought briefly about gluing the sunglasses to his head, but that wouldn't work. He was going to have to do something about this sooner or later, more likely sooner. And there he was again, 'should I sit with him? Might as well if I try to avoid it he'll just find a way to make me' he headed over to the table to sit next to Wilson. "Hey there, you usually don't end up bothering me while I'm eating till lunch"

"I was in a rush this morning"

"Oh well that's fine with me, anyway, got a case today?"

"No"

"I thought so, since the team was just sitting around in the office"

(House sits silent)

"It was funny they weren't actually doing anything, they were just staring around at each other"

"They have a right to do that"

"House is everything okay? I heard you screaming at them earlier"

"They're idiots; sometimes they just need to be screamed at"

"Really"

They sit in silence for quite awhile.

"You really should take off those sunglasses they make you look, weird" Wilson stated as he gave House one of his looks

"But mommmmm!" House whined

The situation was getting uncomfortable, he was about to figure it out, House could see it on his face, he couldn't let that happen. He started to get up to walk away but when he turned around there was Cuddy standing behind him, she had heard most of the conversation from an adjoining table

"Yes House please take off the sunglasses especially if your gonna go do the clinic hours you owe me"

Before he could protest Cuddy reached up and snatched the glasses off his face 'dang I knew I should've glued them!' Cuddy just stood there mouth gaping open, Wilson got up to see what could possibly still surprise Cuddy about House after all these years, the sight was too much, he immediately looked away.

"House" Cuddy said in almost a whisper "I'm so sorry"

She handed him his sunglasses, they were all doctors here, and they all knew what it meant

"Why wouldn't you tell me?!" Wilson said in a sorrowful hiss

"I just saw it this morning, it must've happened in the night"

"Are you still taking your Vicodin?" Cuddy couldn't help but ask, she had to know he wasn't that stupid

"Not since I saw it and let me tell you my leg is really punishing me for that one" House sits back down rubbing his leg

"So, the team, they already know?"

"Yeah, Kutner knocked em' off and then Foreman had the guts to state the obvious"

"We shouldn't be having this conversation in public, come to my office"

Without another word House and Wilson followed Cuddy to her office. He had tried to avoid this, but now it had happened they knew and he would just let them say what they needed to, listen to them get it all out. He hoped it wouldn't get too sappy, I mean sure he could die but he had let them see it soon enough. And besides he couldn't have handled it himself anyway with Cuddy being the dean of medicine and Wilson spying on him all the time. They got to the office, Cuddy sat down at her desk, House plopped himself into the couch and put his leg up, Wilson just stood in the doorway.

"House what are we going to do about this?" Wilson asked sincerely

Cuddy was getting a penlight out of her desk; she walked over to House and shined it in his eyes

"You're severely jaundiced, you need to be admitted"

"That bad?"

Cuddy nodded, she obviously felt for him, she knew this could happen but every time she asked him he said he had it under control. One time he even got so frustrated with her he told her every little thing that he did to make sure this never happened. After that she hadn't worried as much, but looking into his eyes a few minutes ago had chilled her to the bone, especially because he was claiming that much had happened over night.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have things to do" with that Wilson walked out

They sat on the couch in silence, House was in huge amounts of pain, he had usually taken 4 of his pills by this time and he had only taken one. And wasn't ready to take another and make things worse. House almost didn't want to be admitted, it would mean lying in a hospital bed, forbidden to get up, he hated that. But he was going to let Cuddy do it for two reasons, one he know he needed tests to see just how bad it was already and two from the look in Cuddy's eye he could tell she would have pity on him and give him morphine as soon as she was sure he wasn't gonna try to get up.

"I'm gonna go fill out the paper work and get you a room, okay?"

"Fine with me boss, I'm gonna go rest in my office till that's ready"

"I can send the team elsewhere if you want to be alone"

"Nah might as well talk to them, better now than later"

And he got up to head back to his office.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 Admitted

CHAPTER 3 ADMITTED

Cuddy sat in her office and watched House walk away, 'what will I do if he dies?' she thought 'I won't be able to take it; it will rip my heart in two. I will do ANYTHING to keep that from happening!'

***

House walked into his office, almost exactly like before only this time Kutner had the common sense (and the enjoyment of being alive) not to be playing on House's computer; instead he borrowed someone's laptop. Everyone heard House come in but had decided it would be best if they just ignored him and let him start any conversations, about anything. "Well do we have a case NOW?!" House asked a little annoyed; he couldn't help it when the pain got this bad. Everyone was silent, "Aw come on, I'm more bark than bite, I thought you had learned that by now."

Taub answered "No we still don't have a case"

"Good, cause I'm in the hospital"

"Uh we all are?" Kutner stated stupidly

"Duh! My liver is what's shot not my brain dodo! I mean Cuddy found out and is having me admitted, I'm a patient. In a little while I'll getting my own bracelet, bed and everything" House sat in his chair

"So Cuddy and Wilson know already?" said Kutner

"They do now, couldn't keep my stomach from growling and apparently they don't like sunglasses at the breakfast table, go figure"

At that moment Cuddy comes in, the paper work is finished

"Okay House I now officially have the right to make security escort you to your room if you don't get your butt down there"

"Ruh ro, five more minutes mommy?"

"Now"

"Wait, so the Vicodin finally did you in?" Foreman had to ask before Cuddy dragged him off

Cuddy answered for him "Looks that way, we won't know how much damage they've done till he gets his butt in that room and we do some tests"

"Had you changed the dosage?" Cuddy had come at a bad time, right when the team wanted to start their Q and A, it was 13 this time

"NO! Now can I please go, we'll have a meeting of the dying people club later!"

13 stood shocked, even now he was in the same boat with her he had no sympathy but who could blame him, it was the Vicodin that had done it so they all had their doubts that he had taken any today.

House headed down to his room, Cuddy stayed

"Don't go looking cases alright guys, just do clinic hours or something to keep you busy. He's gonna be outta sorts for a while"

"House? Outta sorts? He still worked after he got shot, he almost died then too" Foreman was always the snippy one, that's why he was House-lite. He still cared but he had some rough edges.

13 was still in shock from House's parting comment, she just wasn't used to him yet, even though she should've have been after that situation a few weeks ago.

"Okay, we'll find other things to do" the others agreed.

Cuddy went to Wilson's office and knocked on the door "Are you busy?"

"No just reading things come on in"

Cuddy enters "Wilson I want you to take care of Greg, I just can't do it"

"Does he have liver cancer?"

"I don't know, the tests haven't even been taken yet, I just can't. Your patient load has been light since you came back, just do his tests and give treatment."

"Okay, if you want me to"

Cuddy was almost crying 'what will I do if he dies? Sure I'll be losing a great doctor, but more importantly I'll be losing a dear friend, who is becoming more than just a friend to me each and every day'

"Thank you James, I'll be in my office if you need me"

She walked out of Wilson's office and headed back to her's, she really couldn't take it. She would do whatever she had to to make sure House didn't die, even if that meant abusing her power. She was in love with him

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4 Where?

CHAPTER 4 WHERE?

The tests are being taken, Wilson doesn't know why Cuddy insisted HE take care of House, but he could sense in her voice that she needed him to do this. 'Has what I've been joking about all this time finally come true? Has Cuddy fallen in love with House?' It's the only reason he could think of, either that or House did something really repulsive with her and the baby the other night.

House was lying in the bed passed out, Cuddy had ordered the Morphine and House looked content, Wilson wasn't going to wake him up to ask such a trivial question. But before he could leave House woke up

"Ah so it lives, for now"

"Aren't you glad we're such good friends that we can even joke about me dying?"

"Ha Ha, yeah I guess so"

"So what do want?"

"Oh well it's just so stupid, mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot but not literally please I already feel bad enough"

"Do you know any reason why Cuddy 'just can't' treat you herself?"

"I don't know, maybe she's got the hots for me" House shrugged the best he could in the hospital bed, he wondered why Wilson even cared, he guessed Cuddy had absolutely insisted that he treat him.

"Well none of your tests are back yet so you get some rest and I'll be back when they are"

"Whatever"

And Wilson left him, he was surprised House hadn't kicked him out earlier, he looked like the 10th circle of hell and probably needed sleep, this was just like all the other times he'd detoxed only this time it wasn't really a choice.

***

The tests were back, and they didn't look good. House's liver function was in the toilet, at this rate he'd be dead within two weeks. Meds wouldn't do a lot for it, he needed a transplant. But where would he get it?

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5 Competition

CHAPTER 5 COMPETITION

The team had a case, they hadn't looked for one, just like Cuddy had asked, but they ended up with one anyway. House had been in the hospital for two days, his condition had only slightly worsened since he was admitted, but he definitely needed a new liver. Cuddy and Wilson had secretly gotten themselves tested and the results weren't back yet. Until they were House was on the donor list, Cuddy had gotten him on somehow, even though everyone knew that once he was better he would start taking his Vicodin again. Now back to the team's case, it was déjà vu for Foreman. 12 year old boy named Max supposedly had schizophrenia, but he was strangely jaundiced, Foreman knew what it was right away. Wilson's disease, the biggest problem, he needed a new liver as well AND he was the same blood type as House! And he was a day in the hole ahead of House to the big hospital in the sky, so he would get first dibs. Cuddy tried to change this but even Wilson bucked her with all his might and she lost the fight. She hoped she or Wilson would be a match, she hoped that if it was her, that she'd have the courage to actually do it.

***

It was here, an organ donor had been in a car crash. She was in the ER, Cameron and all the other doctors were working on her, but she wouldn't pull through. Her liver was useable, Cuddy almost hoped she wasn't a match for either of them, Max or House, because if she was Max would get it, and she'd have to suffer through the worry that another one wouldn't come in time. They went through everything. She was a match, it was crunch time now, House and Max would both be re-evaluated by the transplant team. Whoever was circling the drain worse at that moment would get the liver. Cuddy couldn't stand it, she hid in her office. She didn't come out even when she knew enough time had passed for them to decide, hours passed, she just sat there and did paperwork. About 5 or so hours had passed when Wilson came into her office, he had a mixed look on his face that she couldn't decipher.

"He died"

Cuddy broke down, she couldn't believe it, she didn't know what had happened, how it had happened so fast.

"Whoa, Lisa, I didn't say who"

Cuddy looked up and shot a killing glance at Wilson, she thought 'how can he joke about this'

"Who then James? Who the fuck died!?" she hissed through her tears

"Max"

A rush of relief came over her, she couldn't believe it

"What? How? Did House get the liver?"

"No, Max got it"

"Then how did he die?"

"They matched her wrong; it was the completely wrong type and everything. About an hour after he was put in recovery his function tanked again, it shut down, and then he shut down."

Cuddy was overwhelmed with joy, she couldn't believe how lucky they had been, it was sad that a young boy had died for it, but all she could think about is what she would've felt if House had gotten the liver, she would've blamed herself for not being there to personally double check it.

"And also our test results are in"

"Oh are they? Did you look at them?"

"Nah I want to do it together, but you've had a long day, we'll look at them first thing in the morning."

"Probably best, I agree, well then I'll see you in the morning"

Wilson left her office; she was going to go home soon. But not before she broke down, crying like a baby with tears of joy. And she decided she was going to visit House, let him know she was still there for him. She went down to his room; he was awake watching something on TV no doubt. He looked over at her standing in the doorway.

"Aw more visitors haven't I maxed out my limit or something for the day?"

"Nice to see you too"

"Sorry, everyone has seen me today, the whole team, Wilson, Cameron, and even Chase showed up. And no matter how much I begged and pleaded and cried each and every single one of them had to congratulate me on how lucky I am!"

"Well I won't do that then; I just came by to see how you were doing"

Cuddy realized she had forgotten to clean up before she left her office

"Have you been crying?" House asked, sincerely confused

Cuddy had to make up an alibi quick "Well Wilson isn't the best messenger, he scared me half to death with how he told me the news"

"Oh, well I guess okay then, I'd expect you to cry if I die"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go, you get your rest, you never know when some drunk driver is gonna give you your next chance"

"Bye"

Cuddy walked out, why had she agreed to wait to see the test results!? She wanted to see them now, but she was going to have to wait. She went out to her car and drove home, got into bed and spent a sleepless night, waiting for morning to come

END CHAPTER 5 (COMPETITION)


	6. Chapter 6 Good News? Bad News?

CHAPTER 6 GOOD NEWS? BAD NEWS?

Cuddy couldn't stay in her bed any longer; she hopped out at 5am and got dressed in a flash and headed to the hospital. She didn't even eat breakfast, she went to her office, what would she do? She had promised Wilson they'd see them together but he didn't come in till 7. She could eat; no she was too nervous, she sat at her desk writing meaningless things on meaningless pieces of paper. Nothing like that mattered when in just an hour she would find out whether she could save her best friend's, no the love of her life's life. She fiddled and she wrote, until she heard a knock on the door, she almost jumped out of her skin but managed to say "Come in" it was only 6:30 but there stood Wilson, her hero at the moment

"Hey I came in a little early, wait how long have you been here?"

"An hour and a half, I couldn't sleep"

"Well then, shall we go?"

She nodded furiously, Wilson had had them sent to his office, he had locked them in his desk. He got out the key and opened the drawer, Cuddy was shaking with anticipation and there it was, she couldn't do it. "You read them"

"Okay *clears throat* Match-Up James E. Wilson to Gregory House: Negative"

He paused, he really hadn't read it before now and he was disappointed

"Match-Up Lisa Cuddy to Gregory House: Positive?!"

He said it with shock and confusion in his voice, Cuddy fainted. When she woke up she was sitting on Wilson's couch in his office, unfortunately the team had come in early, they all heard the crash and came rushing in to see what had happened. They saw Cuddy almost to the floor with Wilson trying his best to hold her up. Once they got there Kutner and Foreman had taken her over to the couch, while Wilson grabbed the papers and quickly hid them in the desk. The team asked a lot of questions, but Wilson dodged them all and went to go buy her breakfast while they watched her. When she opened her eyes Wilson was coming back in with a tray from the cafeteria "Ah it lives, here you are, since you didn't sleep I figured you hadn't eaten either. And being that you fainted in my arms and all" She sat up and took the tray, she was dizzy, did she really hear what she thought she heard? She finally noticed that the team was all around her "What are you guys doing here?"

Wilson answered for them "I didn't let you hit the floor but my arm let a lamp do just that, they heard the ruckus and came running over"

"Oh thank you for worrying about me but I just didn't have time to eat this morning and me and Wilson were talking and I guess I just passed out"

"It's okay Wilson told us that already, um we'll be going now" and they left

"Did they see the papers?"

"No I got them up, dang Cuddy you do not get ready to hear something like that by starving yourself!"

"Did I really hear what I think I heard?"

"Are you going to faint again?"

"I don't think so"

"Then yes, you did, you're a match with House, almost an exact match"

She ate in silence; her ears were hearing lots of things lately that her brain just couldn't believe. But she knew one thing; she was going to do it! Of course there were some kinks to work out, like how was she going to tell House or just how she was going to do it. Then she finally broke the silence

"Okay then, I'm going to do it" "Really?"  
"Yeah, I'll figure out everything, I just need to be alone to think"

"Okay" And she left for her office.

END CHAPTER 6 GOOD NEWS? BAD NEWS?


	7. Chapter 7 Ouestions

CHAPTER 7 QUESTIONS

Cuddy was in her office, she had to tell House of course. For a liver transplant to work both parties had to consent. She didn't know how but she was going to, she walked out of her office and headed to House's room. She hadn't thought about it a lot, but she didn't want to over think it so she was just going to do it simply. House was awake again and she marched right in

"Hi" he sounded worn out and groggy

"Hi, House I need to talk to you"

"Talk away, don't think I'm going anywhere"

"Well Greg, I don't know how exactly to say this, so I'm just going to get it over with. Me and Wilson got ourselves tested to see if we were a match for you. Wilson's came up negative, but mine didn't. I'm a match for you House almost a perfect match and I want to do the transplant"

House sat there trying to take it all in, her words floated in the air and he grabbed for them one by one, trying to decipher them. After awhile he answered "No"

"House, what do you mean 'no'?"

"What it sounds like, NO, I'm not going to put you through that Cuddy, and then you'll own my ass forever!"

"House! This isn't like the thing with Tritter; I'm not doing it just to save your ass so I can own it. You're my friend and I want to save your life!"

How had she not seen this outcome? She was crying, she had already lost her nerve. But she would get it back, she was going to do this no matter what, she would convince him.

"YOU COULD DIE!"

"And you don't think I know that, your life is more valuable to me than my own right now. I couldn't live with the fact that I could help you and I didn't. Especially if you die!"

"Why, cause you don't want to lose your precious employee that keeps this place from shutting down? And you can't tell me you actually consider me that good a friend that you would do this!"

"Yes I can House, in fact right now I can tell you something else that I know you won't ever believe!"

"WHAT?"

"I think, I'm in love with you"

The words had actually come out of her mouth, the words he'd been secretly waiting for for so long, they had finally come. But was it enough? Could he let her do it now? What she had just confessed had been his secret reason for not wanting to do it, she could die and just like she could never live it down if he died the same worked for him. After a long silence he finally let out a lone sigh

"I need to…think, about this, it's just too much I wasn't prepared, I'll get back to you, I just need to be alone"

She had no problem with that, she stormed out of the room, she was going home. She couldn't take anymore; she drove home and fell into a deep House-Dream filled sleep.

END CHAPTER 7 QUESTIONS


	8. Chapter 8 His Descision

CHAPTER 8 HIS DESCISION

House had stayed up all night thinking about Cuddy's offer, he had decided to let her do it. After what she had said that afternoon he felt they were finally going somewhere and it would certainly hinge their relationship if he was dead. Sure he could wait on the list for the next time someone becomes road kill, but what if it took too long? He had already been here for 5 days, at best he had about 9 more days, at worst he had 2. So he'd let her do it, and after deciding that he finally fell asleep

***

Cuddy had slept the whole day and into the next morning and now it was time to get up and go to work and possibly have surgery. She decided she better eat this morning but while she was preparing breakfast she heard a knock at the door. She opened it "Hey hope you don't mind me stopping in, the nurse told me about the shouting match with House and well you didn't show up after that, I wanted to make sure he hadn't hired someone to kidnap you" Wilson joked, she laughed

"No come on in, want some breakfast?"

"Oh sure, so what did happened with the great yellow beast?"

She didn't know if she should tell him the whole truth, she decided against it

"He said no at first but then he said he needed to think about it, I just broke down, I came home and I've been asleep ever since"

"Wow you must have been tired"

When they finished their breakfast Wilson asked her if she wanted to ride to work with him

"Yeah I guess so; it'll keep me from running off again"

They rode all the way to the hospital and when they got there Cuddy headed straight for House's room, she couldn't wait any longer. He was asleep, she didn't care.

"House? House, wake up"

He snorted and jolted awake, she guessed she had been louder than she had thought

"Sorry, how are you feeling?"

"Like I have a Cuddy in my face" She backed up "Thank you, I guess you want to know my decision?"

She nodded yes, he sighed

"Well what other choice do I really have, I don't want to you to die but **I** don't want to die either. So I guess my answer is yes." She almost fainted again

"You really mean it?"

"Well first you have to answer my questions" He looked over at Wilson who was standing in the doorway

"Fine, what are they?"

"One did you really mean what you said yesterday?"

She had to think about this one, but it was a no brainer, she had really meant it.

"Yes"

"Okay then two…" He looked over at Wilson again, knowing she really meant it was all he needed to know "Never mind, let's just get this thing over with"

"Okay, Wilson fill out the paperwork"

"Okay, right away"

It was going to happen, Chase was probably going to end up doing it, she didn't care but she figured she might as well not remind House. In just an hour Cuddy had been admitted and they were both lying in a shared room, side by side. In just a few hours they would wheel them into adjoining operating rooms and the deed would be done, until it was time to prep them they were told to get some rest by Wilson and had obeyed. They were about to go on the journey of a lifetime, together and neither of them knew if the other one was going to come out of it alive

END CHAPTER 8 HIS DECISION


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 THE END?

The surgery went off without a hitch and they both recovered wonderfully. One day after the surgery Wilson went in to visit Cuddy and she asked him if he would wheel her down the hall to see House, he was out of the clean room, his immune system no longer needed to be suppressed. It wasn't attacking the liver, he took her down the hall and left her there with House alone. "Hey stranger" she said as she wheeled up to his bed

"Hey you"

They were about to start talking about "it" when Chase walked in "Hey what are you doing in here?"

"Just visiting a friend, doctor"

"Well visiting hours are over, nurse, please take this young lady back to her room and see to it that she stays there"

"Oh little Chasey grew balls" House was more in a joking mood now, they were slowing letting him have his Vicodin back, but he didn't think he'd ever take as much as had been ever again

"Ha ha very funny House"

***

Cuddy didn't follow directions well, a few hours later she crept out of bed and down the hall to House's room, to have the conversation they had both been waiting for. She grabbed a chair and sat next to his bed, he was wide awake

"I really did mean it House"

"I guess I already knew that"

"And I don't just think it" She grabbed his chin and made him face her.

"What?"

"I know it, I love you House, I'm pretty sure I've always loved you somewhere deep down. Now say it back, please, I have to hear it. If only once"

"I love you Cuddy" And there it was, they were as open and honest as they had ever been with each other, because it was true. They were in love.

Cuddy crawled into his bed and played with his hair. Then they kissed, like they had never kissed before, because this time it was real!


	10. Chapter 10 Happy

_Hey guys I know I wasn't very good with Author's notes or disclaimers on this story (I don't own House MD or any of the characters, just to clear up any confusion my lazieness caused) But I want to thank you all for reading my story and leaving some great reviews. This is the last chapter of Troubled but don't fret for I have been working insanely (for about 9 months now) on a second story, which (hopefully) should be up by the new year. Thanks again for all the reviews _

_WilsonLuver_

CHAPTER 10 HAPPY

That night was the best night of their lives, it was most amazing. A night of passion right there in that hospital bed a night they had both waited for so long

5 YEARS LATER

He was so busy nowadays, but he always made time for his family and today was his day to pick up the kids, Lisa always let him off besides nothing had changed at work and he didn't have a case. He got out the car and limped into the daycare. They were playing in the front room with of the other little ankle bitters waiting for their parents. The minute they saw him they ran and clung to his legs "Daddy!" they yelled, they were both so sweet. First there was Hannah 5 years old, the daughter that Lisa had fostered and then adopted. Then there was Joel their natural born son, he had just turned four. Though it hurt him he carried them both out to the car and strapped them into their car seats.

"Daddy it was so fun today, what are we doing now?" Hannah asked from the back seat

"Can we goes to work wit you daddy, please?" Xavier was so sweet

He thought about it "I guess so and you can stay with me if mommy's too busy"

They cheered and he drove down to Princeton-Plainsboro. When they got there they ran ahead of him "Hey kids wait up, Daddy can't run remember!" They were already in the door and running around and there he was

"Uncle Wilson!" They loved him, after all Cuddy had made him Hannah's God-father, but that was before House popped the question that changed both their lives

"Hey kids, House are they running you wild?"

"Not really, where's Cuddy?"

"In her office"

"Kay, watch them for a sec?"

"Sure"

He walked into Cuddy's office, he still didn't knock, but now she didn't mind much

"Lucy I'm hooooooome!"

"Hey did you pick up the kids?"

"No I left them there to rot!"

"Greg" Nothing had changed besides that now they didn't try to hide it from one another when he/she was flirting, but what could you expect they had been married for almost 5 years now.

"Relax Wilson is watching them out in the lobby"

"Why do you always bring them here?"

"Cause they always ask me and anytime I try to say no and take them home I just can't take the looks on their little faces. It wasn't too bad before, Xavier was too little to understand but now" He sighed

He went over and kissed her, they had a wonderful life together and as much as he hated to admit it, House was finally, happy.

THE END


End file.
